Hydroxyurea has recently been sown to decrease the frequency of pain crisis in patients with sickle cell disease. In these same patients, HU as also led to a modest reduction in the rate of hemolysis. In vitro studies and a few pilot in vivo experiments suggest that clotrimazole, an imidazole antimycotic, can prevent the ion and water loss that is so characteristic of sickle red blood cells.